A new encounter
by mary557
Summary: Touma has a past even he doesn't know about. Who is this new and powerful person and why does he look so sad when he sees Touma? few things to know: creating own character (so not in anime/manga) Boys love so don't like don't read. Bye and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Genesis of Aquarion

The battle finally ended. The shadow angles were defeated but were still trying to take over the world and put an end to the wingless ones. Touma left the shadow angels and followed his friends footsteps and decided to side with humans. Even though he knew Apollo was the reincarnation of his beloved friend he could not look at him the same way as 1200 years ago. ***siren blaring*** "Area 18 sector 6 (in Japan somewhere) harvest beast sited. Vector Mars, Sirius. Vector Luna, Silvia. And Vector Sol, Apollo. Report to flight deck immediately." The vectors took off as Touma stood there in the control room looking at the screen but not paying close attention. He was thinking about memories from the past, all of a sudden his head hurt and he heard ringing in his ears when he tried to remember things from before 1200 years ago. He couldn't remember anything before then. ***CRASH*** When Touma looked up Aquarion Sol was on the ground, each vector too damaged to fly. "Damage report; all vectors are too damage to continue fighting; aura levels reaching dangerous levels." ***Touma stood up and walk over to the commander*** "You need to get there out of there immediately!" *** the commander looked up his face asking "why"*** "That harvest beast is something they won't be able to handle, I'll go myself to..." ***He was cut off by the sound of a loud crash. They all looked at the screen to see a small blonde boy holding to machetes in front of the harvest beast that was now lying on the ground*** "Who is that?" everyone was asking question about the small boy. "It doesn't matter who he is, because the fate of those three lye in his hands." ***Everyone turned to the commander with agreeing but confused faces. When they looked back the harvest beast was up again and everyone was anxious to see what the boy would do. In a matter of minutes the harvest beast was about to collapse when the boy appeared in front of it's face and cut the thing all the way through with mere machetes.*** "I need a rescue team to be sent over to save those three. I also want him to be taken back as well."


	2. 2: the mysterious boy's story

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Heyyyyyy everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And sorry about how short my chapters are. It's my first time writing so**

**forgive me! Also if you don't get what "pets" are they basically sex slave/toys. Also if you have any questions about the ranking **

**system write it in the review. FYI: if you see 1 star thing next to a word look at the author's notes at the bottom! Okay so keep **

**reading and enjoy it, That's a command! Love you all soooo much~! Ja matta!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Everyone was looking at the screen in the control room to see the interrogation. The only reason Touma was there was to make sure they didn't set the place in fire. "How the hell did this pipsqueak destroy a harvest beast?" Apollo asked angrily. "It must have some trick there's NO WAY he did it himself!" Silvia said. "We must have done most of the work." Sirius said in agreement. "Helped him? Please you guys barely put a scratch on the damn thing!" Pierre said in a sarcastic voice. "Shut up Pierre! Who asked for your opinion." Silvia yelled. "Come on Princess! Let's be honest, everyone was thinking the same thing!" ***Everyone nodded their heads in agreement*** "Well. Whatever!"

*******In the interrogation room*******

"So what's your name? How old are you? Do you have any family?" Jean said. "Let's try this again. What's-" He was cut off. "Ayase. Kirashi Ayase." The small blonde said. "So your name is Kirashi?" The boy nodded. "Call me Ayase." He looked up with sad eyes. "Please?" ***arrow shot through Jean's heart*** "Oh-Okay." Jean said blushing. "How old are you?" he asked again. Ayase sat there for a minute thinking of what to say. "I'm... I'm six-sixteen." He said quietly. "Do you have-" Jean was cut off again but this time only by the shake of the head as a no. "I see. You did an amazing thing out there. Can you tell us how you did it?" Jean asked. Just as Ayase was about to speak the door was slammed open. There in the doorway stood Touma. Ayase looked at him in shock and tears started to roll down his face. Touma looked up and saw Ayase's crying face. "Did I scare you? I apologize." Touma said in response. Touma went over and started to take to Fudou and Jean about something when they were interrupted. "So, y-you don't re-remember m-me?" Ayase said between the tears. "Have we meet before?" Touma asked. "You don't. I understand. Apolonius must have erased your memories. If only he could have erased mine as well." Ayase said as he looked down to his lap. Touma went over to the boy bombarding him with questions. "You knew Apolonius?" "Yes, you were the one who introduced us. But of course you don't remember." Ayase replied. Everyone looked at Ayase with curiosity. "Let me start from the beginning. I was from the most taboo relationship. More taboo than shadow angels and humans. Mama was a shadow angel and Papa... Papa was a-a demon." ***There was a long pause of silence*** "Mama died giving birth and Papa was soon killed by someone he trusted. I then became a slave (in hell) in order to live. Once my master saw me he.. he did bad things. Demons find me a rare beauty because I look my mom. All demons have dark hair, eyes, and skin. So me, who's looks are rare, is seen as a beauty. My master was stupid enough to give me his blood." ***Everyone stared at him in confusion*** "When demons give other demons blood it makes the other more powerful. In the demon world everything is about rank. So it goes something like this. ***Ayase took a piece of paper and drew the rank highest (top) to lowest (bottom).

1:Royalty: Aku Mao-sama*

2:Nobles: Divided into classes A-G

3:Knights

4:Merchants/Doctors

5:Commoners

6:Slaves

7: "Pets"

***They all looked at Ayase*** "Papa was a noble, he was Aku Mao-sama's good friend and right hand man. The one who betrayed papa was the left hand man of Aku Mao-sama. Since my master gave me more noble blood my rank went higher. But I was already an A-class noble. Plus I had the power of shadow angels too. Since I became even more powerful than my master I killed him." ***Everyone looked at him with shock and horror*** "He deserved it. He did bad things to me. He beat me, and hit me, and slapped me, and... and..." ***Ayase looked down. Tears falling down his face.*** "He..he even raped me. And not just once! Over and over and over again. It was so scary." ***Ayase was crying and shaking while telling everyone the harsh truth of living in hell.*** "I escaped infernus or hell as you would say. And ran into shadow angels. They could tell I was part angel and part demon so they started to bully me. That's when Touma came and saved me."

* * *

**Okay! Hoped you enjoyed it! I'll try to update as much as possible for chu all. Oh so Aku Mao means demon king in japanese.**

**Wait for the next chapter and be patient (even though its pretty much impossible for us fangirls/boys)**

**So Bye for now Darlings~**


	3. The Past is Reveled

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's another short chapter, but i thought the end was good.**

**Be thankful to an anonymous reviewer asked me to add a new chapter,**

**I was thinking of deleting the story...**

**But it shall continue!**

**Hope you enjoy it Darlings~**

* * *

"...that's when Touma came and saved me." Ayase looked up at Touma, his eyes full of love and warmth. "When I fled Infernus, I was an outcast. I wasn't a shadow angel and I wasn't a demon either. I was in-between." Everyone in the room looked down at Ayase with pitiful eyes. "How exactly did Touma save you?" Jean asked. "Well.."

_flashback_

**kick** **cough** "St-stop! It.. it hurts." The small weak voice managed to squeak out. "Shut up you freak of nature! You the worst thing that was every created in this world, a mix of the holy and unholy!" The powerful voice roared over the small body cringing on the ground. "It's... it's not my fault! I didn't ask for this! It's not my fault..." The small little body curled into a ball and start crying as the others kept kicking him.

"What are you doing?"A voice yelled over to them.

"Shit. It's Touma, let's go."

The abusers left as Touma came over quickly to the small cringing body that was shivering and weeping. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you that badly?" Touma asked the small boy in a sweet concerning voice.

The small boy clung onto the man he didn't even know and started to ball tears all the while clinging onto him for dear life. The man smiled, "It's okay. You'll be okay."

_end of flashback_

Everyone in the room looked over at Touma as he sat there speechless. "I...I remember now..."


End file.
